I Will Always Love You
by katiekateball
Summary: Takes Place after the scene in the fourth season when Brenda and Dylan go fishing. My point of view of how I wish it happened. review please!
1. I Love You

**Chapter 1**

"Dylan we can't go down this road again..."

"Why not?"

"I think because I don't want to ruin this feeling that is between us now."

In that second I knew, that what I was feeling wasn't just physical attraction, it wasn't the fact I was seeing her again for the first time in months, it was the same feeling I always had when I was with her. I don't think this feeling ever left me. The need to always be around her, to hold her, kiss her, to love her like no one else could. It was clear to me that I was still in love with Brenda, and I could never change that, in that moment I knew I didn't want to lose her.

I looked up at him, knowing I was telling him a lie. The feeling I had towards Dylan never went away, I simply pushed them aside in hopes that they would disappear. Maybe he was with Kelly and that meant I shouldn't even be around him, but I couldn't help it, I sill loved him.

"You were never a good liar Bren."

At that moment they both knew, they loved each other, and that was all that mattered. They gave in to their temptation leaned forwards, looked at each other with brief smiles, but soon their lips touched. Soft and smooth at first, like the kind of kiss you give a friend on their birthday. Dylan and Brenda weren't just friends though, the kiss soon developed into passion and lust as they remembered what it was like to taste each other again, soon the whole world drifted away and all that was left was the two of them. After awhile the kiss came to an end, and the world reappeared.

"Dylan we shouldn't have done that." She felt sad as she said the words, wishing they could be together again, but she knew it wasn't that simple.

"Why not, I don't want to lose you again Bren, I need you." It was true. He'd never loved anyone the way he did Brenda, that thought scared him. He was used to being on his own, not used to caring about anyone else. He knew that there would be some things, more like people to get around, but he knew he had to, he had to be with her.

"And what about Kelly Dylan, your supposed to love her, you chose her. You can't keep playing with my head like this, it isn't fair." By this time Brenda couldn't handle it, she could feel her tears escaping. It was okay though she knew she didn't need to try and be brave in front of Dylan.

It broke his heart to see her crying, and he knew she was right, it wasn't fair what he kept putting her through, but he knew, this time, it was for real, he loved her, and only her. " Brenda, I loved you more then I ever loved anyone, and I still do. I care for Kelly, but she's just not you."

"What are you telling me Dylan?" She was scared to know.

"I'm telling you that I love you, and I want to be with you."

Brenda looked up at him, she knew she was supposed to walk away, but she couldn't because she knew, felt the same way. "Me too." She smiled through the whole thing.

He smiled wider then he had ever smiled. "Wanna get out of here?"

Brenda knew what he was thinking, and she too, wanted nothing more then to make love to him. "More then anything."

And just like that, it had begun the roller coaster of Brenda and Dylan had begun, and yet this time, they had a feeling the ride would be smoother.


	2. I Want To Be With You

**Chapter 2**

When they got back to Dylan's house nothing had to be said. As he opened the door they walked in together holding hands. They both knew what they were their for. Brenda steered Dylan towards the bedroom and he locked the door behind him. They looked at each other. Both thinking of how much they missed and loved the other. Dylan walked forward to Brenda and soon their lips were touching they kissed for what seemed like hours their tongues roaming around, remembering the taste of one another. Brenda was being steered to the bed never breaking their kiss. It didn't take long, their hands were exploring each others bodies, remembering where everything was. Soon clothes were being taken off until thy were left with nothing. Dylan started to place little kisses all the way down Brenda's body and she ran her fingers through his hair. Everything was perfect and they were both ready. Dylan came back up looked and Brenda.

"I love you so much Bren."

Brenda smiled. "I love you too, always have, always will."

Then they kissed again and enjoyed the feeling of being inside each other. And just like that they were making love.


	3. Lets Go Away Together

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since Brenda Dylan had admitted their feelings, and already they were missing each other. They would have tried to meet but they thought it better not to see each other until they told Kelly, which neither were sure how to do.

"Dylan, she's one of my best friends, I can't just tell her that I'm in love with the same guy as her." While Brenda said this she couldn't help remember a time two years ago when Kelly had come and told her that she and Dylan and had spent the summer together, and that they were starting a relationship.

"Look Bren, it's not an easy thing to do, it broke my heart when I had to do it to you."

"Really? You think it broke your heart? Trying being on the other end." She didn't mean to get angry, but as much as she loved Dylan, and knew he cared about her , she couldn't help but think in the back of her mind that he had already done this once before, how could she trust him this time?

"Bren, I thought we went through this, I was confused I thought it would be easier to pretend I didn't love you the way I did."

"I know and I'm sorry Dylan but that just doesn't make any sense!" At this point she could tell she was getting upset and was trying not to but the words just kept coming out of her mouth.

"Well it makes sense to me! All my life I was dependent on myself! No one else. No one else mattered to me. Until I might you, and I loved you more then I had ever loved anything in my entire life and it scared me Bren. I didn't know what to do or how to handle it when you left. So I took the next best thing."

By this point Brenda was crying, she knew all this, so she didn't understand why she kept making them go through this conversation. "Dylan, I'm so sorry, I love you, and I just don't want to lose you this time."

Dylan could tell she was crying and it killed him that he couldn't be there to hug her and make her feel better. "Hey, Bren, you won't lose me. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise."

"Okay, listen I better go, it's getting late and I'm pretty tired."

"Wait Bren, I'm dying to see you, let's go away this weekend."

Nothing had ever sounded better to Brenda in her entire life. "Dylan I'd love to, but what about Kelly?"

"Bren it'll be easy I'll just tell her I'm going to Bahia. Then I can come pick you up and we'll just take off and be together."

This could work, Brenda knew it could, she'd pulled a similar stunt on her parents once upon a time. "What do I do if Kelly asks me what I'm doing this weekend?"

"Just tell her your going out of town to an audition or something, Bren common it will be fine."

It didn't take much arm twisting for Brenda, she knew she was already sold. "Okay it sounds wonderful, Dylan, I love you."

Dylan smiled how he loved to here those words. "Just don't forget your passport this time. And, I love you too." And he never got tired of hearing those words.

When their phone conversation came to an end Dylan was still smiling in peace thinking about how happy he was to have her back. It didn't last long.

"Who was that?" asked Kelly

Dylan jerked his head up "What?"

"Who was that? On the phone?"

"Oh it was uhh my mom, yea she wanted me to come visit this weekend, but I couldn't because I'm going to Bahia." Dylan wasn't entirely sure if he wanted Kelly to buy this, he thought it might be easier if she just assumed it was Brenda and broke up with him.

"Oh well, that was nice, I can't come this weekend though, sorry sweetie I promised to spend it with my mom and Silver."

"Oh that's really too bad." Even though Kelly had missed the part where he'd asked her to come with him.

Kelly walked towards him, he knew that look, and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"Well, we can always pretend we're in Bahia" she said in sultry voice.

As Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck and start to unbutton his shirt, Dylan couldn't help but wish it was Brenda. "Kell, I'm sorry babe I'm really tired maybe another night." He smiled apologetically.

"Oh, umm sure thats okay." But Kelly couldn't help but get the feeling that Dylan didn't want to be with her. 'Well I think I might just go make a call before bed.'

Kelly needed to talk to someone, and she wanted so badly to call Brenda, but she knew even though they had come along way her and Dylans sex life was still a forbidden topic, so she decided on Donna instead.

"Hi Donn, it's me. I really need to talk to you."

"Hey Kell, whats going on?" Donna could already tell it was about Dylan, Kelly was using a tone that made it obvious she was worried about something."

"Well. I'm sure I'm just being paranoid but the past week it seems like Dylan is doing anything he can to avoid making love to me." Kelly couldn't help but feeling slightly embarrassed even if Donna was her best friend in the world.

"Kelly I'm sure that isn't the case at all. He's probably just tired or trying to take the time to think about what he's going to do about school."

"Your right Donn, I'm just being silly. I feel so foolish. Well it's late I should get to bed. Talk to you later."

"Oh don't worry everyone feels that way. Night Kell."

Kelly felt better. She tried to push her doubts into the back of her mind. She knew Dylan loved her. But she couldn't help finding it a little strange that after Brenda comes home Dylan suddenly isn't in the mood to make love anymore.


	4. Note About Story

Well I started my first story and found I didn't get many reviews writers block then school started and found close to no time to make any updates. This summer however I have the same want to write more fanfics I will continue this one if I feel I receive enough support from people who would like it continued. If there aren't many then I am looking to start a new fanfic I have a few ideas in mind but I would certainly like some input. I was thinking of creating a Troy and Gabriella story or a Nate and Blair story. Any sort of feedback is appreciated!

NOTE!

Even I do have another chapter to this story started if I get feedback saying they would like this story continued please let me know and the 4th chapter will not take long to put up!


End file.
